A different kind of night
by MeriGo-round
Summary: LuNa one-shot regarding some "rubber kink" as requested by my reviewer BMTH. Enjoy ;)


The description basically says it all. This is going to be a two chapter one-shot, because I don't have a lot of time to finish this thing in one go atm. but it's still just a one-shot. Other than that, enjoy, all you fellow perverts out there ;)

* * *

Nami took a sip of the newest cocktail Sanji had brought for the girls, sighing in delight as she set down the glas.

"Oishii!"the girl happily exclaimed, her cheeks already adopting a rosy colour.

She took a glance across the table where Zoro was introducing Luffy to his latest collection of sake, quickly realising that the boy wasn't any better off than her; A good bit ahead of her even. Nami knew how to handle her booze after all, whereas Luffy usually referred from drinking alcohol, resulting in him being kind of a light-weight. There were some occasions though that just called for a celebration, like a victorious encounter with the marines or aquiring some treasure, and today had been one of those days.

Nami smirked as she observed the ecstatic boy bounce on Zoro, hugging the struggling and cursing swordsman close with all the entanglement his rubbery limbs would give. Luffy was a rather physical drunk... as to be expected, really. Nami leaned on the table, propping her cheek up on one palm. Her eyes grew half-lidded as she let her gaze wander over the youth again, adoring that radiant smile underneath flushed cheeks. Then her eyes wandered down to indulge in the sight of his toned chest sticking out from an unbuttoned shirt and stretched limbs. Soon the mikan-haired woman set her empty glas down, her eyes still stuck with their blissfully inebriated captain, as she got to her feet and began closing in on the two men across the table. She was just the right kind of tipsy right now and she was feeling adventurous tonight.

"Hey Zoro, think you could dismiss your little lover?" Nami taunted, sneering at the captured swordsman. Making her presence known, she fondled Luffy's neck briefly and Zoro was quick to put the moment of distraction to good use, prying Luffy's hands off him and letting the boy's arms snap back to the body they originally belonged to.

"If you wanna take that little drunkard off my hands, I won't complain!" the green-haired man snarled.

Nami ran her hand down Luffy's arm gently before grasping his hand.

"Good, because we'll be going to bed" she cooed, tugging at Luffy lightly. The boy looked up at her with dark, slightly glazed eyes, responding to the touch rather than her words. It took him a little while to apprehend the beckoning gesture, then eventually Luffy pushed himself up, following his navigator on a long arm.

"Warui, Zoro" he snickered drowsily on their way out. "I guess we're off."

"Try keeping it down!" the swordsman mocked in response, quickly being rewarded with a kick in the head from a heart-broken cook.

Luffy yawned heartily, swaying a little as Nami lead him up to her room. He stretched his free arm over his head.

"Sleeping shure sounds like a go~od idea... I feel funnyy..." the boy slurred slightly, making Nami stop just before her door to turn and look at him.

"You're actually thinking about sleeping?"

Luffy looked at the girl with a dazed expression. "I fought yoo said~"

Nami couldn't help but smirk. It was always surprising to her how cluessless he could be, even after all this time. Slowly she let herself fall back against the wall behind her, wrapping her arms around Luffy's neck to pull him in close without much resistance from the benumbed other.

"I said we're going to bed" she breathed the words upon the boy's lips "I never said we're going to sleep."

Luffy's eyes widened slightly in realisation as the girl captured his lips in a passionate kiss, that rapidly sobered him up and clouded his thoughts at the same time, her arms keeping him locked against her tightly.

Suddenly Nami pushed against him, making him stumble backwards facilely, given his slightly dizzy state, and swiftly she spun the boy around, reversing their positions and pushing _him_ up against the wall. Luffy felt her hand nuzzle his neck delicatly before starting to venture downwards his already exposed body, running over skin that quickly turned sensitive to her touch. Then she reached down to cup his crotch, beginning to rub that spot through his jeans and slowly working his half-hard member to life. Softly the girl licked Luffy's lips before kissing him more gently this time, her fingers trailing up the buldge in his pants to soon slide past the brim and meet his growing arousal skin on skin. Luffy rocked his hips a little as he tried to rub against the warm hand, pressed against him by the tightness of his jeans, then he stopped confused. He only now realised through his hazy mind how Nami's grasp on him didn't proceed with the usual movement. Instead of sliding up and down, he felt her fingers wrap around him more firmly as her hand carefully started tugging on his whole cock. Soon the rubbery member stretched and Nami looked down contently when she pulled it up and out over the brim of his shorts, brushing her thumb over the sensitive head.

"How about we try something more _interesting_ tonight?" Nami purred into Luffy's ear, making him shiver slightly. He didn't really know what it was that Nami was getting at, but the feeling of his erect cock being stretched like that was considerably exciting and quickly the sensation drew an approving moan from his throat. Carefully Nami guided his arousal to retract back into his pants before removing her hand, making Luffy look at her questioningly through half-lidded eyes.

"Maybe we should at least make it past that door first" the girl joked in response, pushing said door open and gently pulling the boy inside.


End file.
